Don't Fuck With Fate
by ImAshamedOfLikingFanfiction
Summary: Doctor Fates power in a human body, starts like a year before Avengers so ill be developing the character. OC/Black Widow/Jean Grey/Susan Storm/?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

A balance, on one end is Order and on the other is Chaos.

A man with a Mask and Armor of shining Gold.

An Ankh standing strong protecting the universe from a sea of darkness.

Images flashed through his mind till it all turned to a single scene, he stood in glowing armor with shadowy figures behind him, shaped as women, with a golden beam chaining a massive figure to he ground, a gauntlet riddled with Jewels lay crumpled to the side. This played over and over ending every time with him gutting the figure.

Alan

Alan

Alan

ALAN

He jumped awake, startled, in front of him stood his best friend, Jean Grey, her long, curly, red hair hanging in curtains around a pale face and two beautiful Sea green eyes.

"God Alan if I hadn't expected this you'd have missed the first day of your junior year of High School" she stated with an amused expression painted across her features.

"I'm sorry Red I've just been having this crazy dream lately" he replied.

"It's okay but you better go shower unless you wanna show up to school looking like you just ran a marathon"

He rose his figure unveiled by the dropping blanket, a head of black hair followed by Sky blue eyes with flecks of Gold framed with high cheek bones and a powerful full jaw, his lack of a night shirt showed a glistening eight pack. If he had been looking he would have seen the hungry and lust filled stare of his best and oldest friend. He retrieved his outfit before walking into the conjoined bathroom for a quick and cold shower.

He jogged down the stairs a few minutes later dressed in a somewhat tight black shirt framed in the center was an arc reactor with a label on the back that had in bold white letters simply the name **Iron Man** , with regular blue jeans and a pair of running shoes. He saw Jean patiently leaning against the counted with her phone in one hand while the other ran through her Crimson locks.

"Thanks for waiting up Jean, I don't know what I would do without you"

"First off you're my ride and secondly just because you are a genius who can get an internship with any company you want doesn't mean I'm going to let you slack off"

Rolling his eyes he grabbed his bag off the counter and began walking out to the garage only glancing back to make sure the gorgeous girl was following him. As he turned on the light an electric blue mustang that appeared to be both brand new and of a style that hadn't been produced in decades. Hoping in the drivers side he quickly started the engine and clicked a button that opened the Extra-wide garage door.

The trip was mostly taking in silence allowing Alan to reflect on his dream, his thoughts on the images too random and crazy to even think about mentioning out loud. Feeling fed up with his evaluation of his dream he snuck a look at the gir-woman sitting next to him, her beautiful hair flowing and whipping wildly as the wind coming from the open window flowed through it. He knew how he felt about her and could never imagine a world without this amazing and talented woman in his life even if all she could ever see him as was a friend.

In parallel the thoughts of the passenger were on the driver still thinking over the glistening abs that simply belonged on her gorgeous best friend who she had crushed on since they were both young.

"You nervous for your first day of school." She prompted with a kind smile while staring at him.

"A lot has changed but I'm sure I'll be fine" he replied with a distracted look in his eyes.

She turned away clearly understanding that her nervousness had been unneeded when directed at her orphaned friend. Arriving at school several minutes later she read the sign **Midtown High School,** as feelings of both joy to be back and irritation at some of the people she knew she would have to speak with bubbled in side of her only to be released as Alan reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, his face cracked with a confident smile. The moment ended as they got out of their individual sides each holding their recently retrieved school supplies. The moment shattered as more than a few of the schools _harlots_ noticed her overly attractive friend and immediately started eying him like a piece of meat.

Skip

The duo was sitting in their first hour as the rest of the students filled in, none wishing to be late and set a bad impression with the teacher. Amoung these students was Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, Flash Thompson, and Mary Jane Watson all sitting in their pre-assigned seats. At the head of the class sat a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties with long red tresses and a tight buttoned down blouse and dress was a woman whom had written on the board in large bold print Ms. Carson.

"Please take a seat class and allow me to welcome you all the your 11th year of schooling and to English 11, this year we wi-" She droned on in a cheery voice as out protagonist slowly saw the flashes in his eyes as they slowly became more and more golden, more pronounced as they shut and he slowly slumped his head down on his desk, his mind filling with knowledge of a language lost in time and of a power so rare that he was the sole owner. Before he knew it he was startled awake by a loud bell that rattled his ear drums which felt incredibly sensitive.

"Have a good day class and I hope to see you all tomorrow." The teacher said as the students flitted out of the classroom.

-Time Skip-

As the final bell rung our young hero slowly walked to his car, alone due to Jean going to hang out and catch up with her friends. The young man lost focus as he simply drove around town only slightly paying attention if only to keep himself from crashing, till a loud crash sent him and his car spinning end-over-end to finally land on it's top skidding a few more feet as the the cause laughed and shot bolts of lightning at several more vehicle causing mayhem that seemed unparalleled to the ones experiencing it. All this was not the focus of young Mr. Anderson, in his diluted state the only thing he could focus on was the burning pain his Ankh tattoo was radiating, filling him completely before it covered his skin and the next thing he knew he was back three minutes eyes wide as he hit his breaks as the bolt of energy that left Electro's finger tips cracked the pavement where his car would've been.

Not wasting a second Alan hit the gas and maneuvered out of the street with the man behind him gleefully shooting his powers at everyone in sight, the pain returned once again radiating from his tattoo in the next second turning to a powerful feeling of protectiveness as he blacked out.

-Time skip-

He groggily woke up in his bed, he opened his eyes and stood he noticed he was still clothed looking down he saw golden armor which let off a wave of power. His mind caught up as he remembered what had happened only hours before.

-Flashback-

His car disappeared as a glowing-golden figure shot into the sky, his mask reminiscent of a god like figure known as _Nabu_. He rose into the sky with his cape fluttering behind him, he raised his gauntlet enclosed hand and a beam of light shot out and smacked electro into the pavement, dazing the villain as he looked at the powerful figure.

"You dare attack me? You dare attack _Electro."_ He screamed nearly frothing at the mouth from anger.

The figured chanted a verse in a language more ancient then _Asgard_ ending in a deep hiss as chains of light shot from his hands and wrapped around the scourge draining him of his power until he passed out.

"As long as there is Evil like you in the universe, there will always be people like me to fight you." His voice thrummed out at a low and powerful octave.

As he finished an immense fatigue passed over him and before he could hit the ground he disappeared in a flash of light.

-End Flashback-

 _Fuck_

 _End Chapter_

I know I only gave out a little bit of the characters personality and his back story, I'll try to reveal him in the next couple of chapters. But this is my first story and I met continue it if I can get some support *Wink Wink* but for now it's late and I want to go to bed.


	2. Chapter Two: Nabu Who?

Chapter Two:

 _Fuck_

He looked at the mirror one his wall taking in the look of the armour that hugged his body, runic script glowing softly in a language that only he could understand, a helmet settled over his features while his normally blue eyes glowed a gold filled with indescribable power, on his chest lay the ancient Egyptian symbol of life just looking at it filled him it's hope that was almost powerful enough to battle the dread that consumed his emotional state.

 **Chosen**

 **Chosen**

 **CHOSEN**

His mind shook with the voice as he was pulled into his subconscious unaware of his body crumpling to the ground as his armour faded. He appeared in an open field, a starry night sky looking down on him while the city of New York glowed in the background.

"Beautiful isn't it." Alan whipped around coming face to face with an old man whose eyes were of pure gold and whose clothes looked like a patch work of different precious metals, always shifting from gold to silver to a metal that he somehow knew was called _Vibranium._ His eyes looked at the figure who seemed to be somewhat faded and see through, even now caught in between this reality and the next. An amused expression was displayed on his truly ancient face.

"Who are you?" The young man commanded, only barely noticing how the man standing across from him slowly faded.

"I am _Fate, a Lord of Order, Nabu,_ you humans have many names for me and my vessels, but I'm guessing that's not the question you wish to ask, if only to suggest some alternatives maybe; Why did you come here? Why have you given me power? Or maybe Who am I? For I believe to have answered many questions with the visions and knowledge I have shown you every night since your parents deaths."

The young man stood shocked, having been convinced that he had been crazy to dream the way he did, to see images only explainable by way of simply being insane, unstable, or having an over active imagination. Taken out of his contimplation when the figure spoke again.

"But none of that matters now, the only thing that matters is that you have been chosen to carry a burden that before was shared between me, a near God, and a human vessel. The fates have determined it time to pass my power on to someone younger, someone caught up its the times." As he spoke his eyes looked less gold with every passing second with him being able to still see his essence and power being poured into the young man before him, filling him and changing his body to be compatible and ready for the power and adversities he will soon face.

"What do you mean by carry a burden"

The old man's eyes dimmed at the thought of the struggle this child would have to go through soon enough, how he would curse his gift and wish that he could just die for all the pain that would come to those close to him because of this.

"Soon enough the world you know will end, the woman you care for will die die, and the universe will be ruled by a tyrant whose goal is to woo death by offering her all the life in th universe."

This knowledge caused his emotions to run wild, filled with thoughts of how to escape this fate and wha-

"Unless of course you take up the mantel of the _Protector of Life_ a position that will lead you through hardships, but will also bring you a life of love and when the alternative is ending of life and shattering of the fabric of the Universe as you know it, I think it is a pretty good deal."

Images flashed through Alan's mind, showing him these details as the translucent figure told him of the danger to come. Showing a purple figure with a glowing gauntlet on his left hand, four women standing before him smiling, an image of a tall pale women frowning as all life ended and didn't produced her regular steam of souls, him standing shoulder to should with Iron Man, a man with one eye and short hair, Captain America, all while facing down the purple giant. Over and over images played through the story.

"Soon these events will take place, and while you aren't needed through all of the battles you will be needed to make sure Thanos is defeated, because for all the scenarios I have seen the only ones that end with victory have you standing at the forefront in the battles to come, for you Alan Alexander Anderson are the key to victory, no one else will determine the outcome like you, for this is your destiny and your choice will determine life or death."

The images came to a stop, as the old man fully faded and his essence finally filled the young man and his soul moved to the next life hoping it would be a long time before he saw the young man again.

Alan being brought to the real world was full of energy as he looked down realizing that his underclothes had been completely torn away leaving his newly enlargened body sitting stark naked on his hard wood floors. Standing he realized exactally how much he had changed, while nothing changed with his well toned chest he saw he was roughly 4 inches taller bringing him to a towering 6'2, widened shoulder length that caused his shirt to be ripped on the back, his eyes had a gold ring surrounding his pupil whil the rest of his eye had turned a more darkened color, and lastly his hair which had been a definite black now had multi colored strands of all the colors he saw on the man from earlier. Ripped from his thoughts as a loud gasp was heard from the doorway, looking over he saw his best friend staring at him with her eyes studying his eyes before drooping further downward, glancing at his muscled pecs and abs before dragging her eyes down to his crotch. Her face turned Crimson before she shouted out a sorry and sprinted from the room as the male in it jumped back and pulled a sheet up to his chest.

-Time Skip-

Having had time to look through his clothes and finding that the only thing that fit him was an oversized pair of boxers, jogging pants, and t-shirt that still rode dangerously clothes to revealing his abdomen. He walked down stairs and saw Jean sitting on the love seat absentmindedly watching a documentary as she refused to look at him in fear of getting the image of his nude body stuck in her thoughts again.

"I usually prefer dinner and a show before I get seen like that, but next time I'll take a knock as payment." He joked as she flushed once more before sending a scathing glare at him.

"Well if you shut your damn door and wasn't standing in front of the doorway completely naked maybe I would've gotten that chance." She retorted.

"Peeper"

"Exhibitionist"

"Ginger"

"Butt-face"

He snorted at the rediculously childish insult as she smirked in a way that showed her belief that she won before her attention turned to the changes in her friend.

"Um, did you grow?"

"It's kind of a long story"

She smiled and wondered if her friend was anything like her, with her own mutant gifts.

"I've got time"

-End Chapter-

Definite Cheesiness and strange chapter ending but I think it wasn't bad. Might do lemons eventually but I want to find my flow before I dive into that. The rest of the pairings will be coming into his life soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm still a new author but I'm gonna try to write as often as possible, so I hope I'll be able to get this chapter out before I go to sleep, thank you for the likes and follows.

Chaoter 3

She wasn't with friends.

Standing in an alley dressed in tight spandex was New York's newest hero, Pheonix, in front of her were three broken and defeated thugs currently being levitated away from the woman they had just been about to defile. Sobs wracking the young women's body as she lay shocked at what would've happened if the young super hero hadn't been there.

"Let's get you out of here." The short woman looked up with teary yet grateful eyes at her savior, allowing the hero to hold her as she was led to the police station with the disgusting men being levitated behind still unaware of what was happening in their concussed state.

"Thank you." She whispered gaining a smile from the red head.

"Hold tight." This was her only warning as they rocketed from their place on the ground, a sound of joy rocketed from the woman's throat as they quickly sped towards the police station only stopping when they landed on the pavement before the station, officers walking over to apprehend the criminal as Pheonix rose in the sky and sped away.

Her eyes viewed the city, still regretting lying to her friend but not wanting to put him in harms way with the information of what she did. Landing softly on a roof top she used her powers to gently skim the minds of the millions of people around her, looking for any traces of danger in a way that had become second nature for her, yet still needing to concentrate so they neither felt the presence running over their thoughts or she pushed too deep and saw their memories. She lost herself in this for several minutes before falling on a mind she had never felt before a being who pushed her out roughly causing her mind to snap back in her body as she heard the screams of fearful people.

She levitated once more in the sky, going high until she could see a scene splayed before her. A man robed in light whose power calmed the storm of emotions of the people in front of him, shooting a beam of light from his hands as his opponent carried on completely unaware that his opponent would not play the game that many super heroes did. Simply silencing the terrorist with a wave of his hand followed by a deep baritone voice that's power and volume rolled through the city, silencing all those if only for a moment as the wished to listen to the man whose cape flustered wildly in the wind.

 **"As long as there is evil like you in the Universe, there will always be people like me to fight it."** The words resounded with her even as the figure disappeared completely from view, breaking her from her shock as she rushed forward in order to help the people caught in the destruction wrought by the villain who lay passed out on the street.

-Time skip-

She sat alone in her room, across the street from her best friend house still mulling over what he had said. He told her the truth, told her what happened while she couldn't even tell him that she was a mutant. She was afraid that the knowledge would forever break their friendship, or even worse make them friends forever making her sit on the sidelines as he dated woman never considering her to be a potential partner. That night she cried, she cried for her weakness, she cried for her friend, but most of all she cried for a relationship that she feared would never come to be.

-Scene Change-

He sat on his bed floating with his eyes closed as Egyptian Hieroglyphics floated around his body, curving and dancing as he softly enchanted while viewing the vague knowledge of what he could at his current level of magical mastery. The part of him that was as ancient as the universe knew that he should be strong while the measurement of his magic showed it would take a long time and an immense amount of training to reach a level where he could challenge _Thanos_. His eyes snapped open, glowing softly as he saw the spells he knew, from the simple tricks that he could grasp to spells so complicated and powerful that he wouldn't be able to grasp them if he practiced for a decade. He thought of how far he would need to advance to truly become a worthy adversary for the mad Titan, defeating _Electro_ was one thing but it would be an entirely different matter when it came to fighting the tyrant. He smirked as he prepared to go and fight crime, you gotta start somewhere after all.


End file.
